


Ganz oder gar nicht

by naboru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwischen Reno und Cloud zerbricht etwas… *lol*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ganz oder gar nicht

**Titel:** Ganz oder gar nicht  
 **Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
 **Charaktere:** Reno, Cloud  
[](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fanfic100_de**](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/)   **Prompt:** 071\. Zerbrochen  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** ähm… com?  
 **Disclaimer:** Keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere gehört mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.  
 **Summary:** Zwischen Reno und Cloud zerbricht etwas… *lol*

 **Widmung:**[](http://liliyes.livejournal.com/profile)[ **liliyes**](http://liliyes.livejournal.com/)  

 **Kommentar:** Für Lily… es wurde ja auch mal Zeit. Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. v.v

 **Ganz oder gar nicht**

 ****  
Reno murrte etwas Unverständliches und versuchte das penetrante Klingeln seiner Wohnungstür zu ignorieren, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang. Seufzend richtete er sich auf und sah neben sich auf Cloud, der noch seelenruhig schlief. Der Rothaarige schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. Jeder normale Mensch wurde von diesem ekligen Klingeln wach… allerdings: was war an Cloud Strife schon normal?  
Reno schälte sich träge aus der Decke, schnappte sich auf dem Weg zur Tür noch schnell ein T-Shirt, das er sich überzog, während er die Tür öffnete.  
„Hallo…“, begrüßte Elena den Rothaarigen und sah ihn skeptisch an, da dieser immer noch mit seinem Shirt kämpfte. „Äh… Alles okay?“  
„Hi Elena… ja, ja… könnte nicht besser sein“, murmelte Reno und trat zur Seite, um die Blonde reinzulassen, als er sich endlich richtig angezogen hatte. „Was ist denn?“  
„Na ja… du hattest gesagt, dass du die Akten ins Büro bringst, aber du bist nicht gekommen… deswegen hol ich sie jetzt ab.“  
„Ah, scheiße!“, Reno schlug sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn. „Shit, das hab ich voll verpennt…“  
„Sieht man“, grinste Elena und setzte sich an den Küchentisch.  
„Ja, ja…“, müde seufzte Reno, „Willst du auch nen Kaffee?“  
„Gern.“  
„Oh man, ist Rude wegen den Akten schon sehr sauer?“, fragte der Rothaarige, als er sich an der Kaffeemaschine zu schaffen machte.  
Elena zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Bei ihm merkt man so was ja nicht.“  
„Stimmt auch wieder…“ Müde griff der Rothaarige nach einer Tasse auf der Spüle und wusch sie gedankenversunken ab.  
„Ist Cloud da?“  
„Hm, im Schlafzimmer…“, brummte er und drehte sich zu Elena, achtete dabei nicht weiter auf das Geschirr, das noch vom Vortag auf der Spüle stand und schob mit seinem Ellebogen eine dunkelrote Tasse über die Kante. Mit einem lauten Klirren zersprang sie in mehrere große Stücke, was Elena und Reno zusammenzucken ließ.  
„Oh mein Gott!“ Mit großen, geschockten Augen starrte Reno auf die Bruchstücke der Tasse. „Oh nein… Oh… Scheiße!“  
„Was ist?“, fragte Elena irritiert. „Ist doch nicht das erste Mal, dass du was zerdepperst… Im Büro passiert dir das doch ständig… Deswegen haben wir ja auch fast nur noch Plastik Geschirr.“ Die letzte Bemerkung flüsterte die Blonde und war sich nicht sicher, ob Reno überhaupt mitbekommen hatte, was sie gesagt hatte.  
„Ja… ja schon… Aber… Aber nicht DIESE Tasse!“ Der Blick des Rothaarigen war beinahe panisch. „Ich brauch Kleber… Oh Gott, schnell!“ Er drehte sich wieder um und durchsuchte hektisch die Küchenschuppladen, während er erklärte: „Das war Clouds Lieblingstasse! Verstehst du? Seine Lieblingstasse! Wenn man sie zerbricht, dass ist so… so… Ich weiß nicht, als würde man mir die Haare abschneiden…!“  
„Aha…?“  
Er sah über die Schulter zu der Blonden, noch immer Panik im Gesicht. „Oh Gott, hoffentlich schneidet er mir nicht die Haare ab…!“, sprach er ängstlich, bevor er weitersuchte.  
Elena zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch, ersparte sich jedoch jedes weitere Kommentar.  
„Wo ist dieser verdammte Kleber…“, murmelte Reno, weiter wühlend.  
„Ach komm… So schlimm wird’s ja wohl nicht sein. Kauf ihm doch einfach noch so eine, wenn er die so mochte.“  
„Nein, du verstehst das nicht… Das ist…“ Er brach ab, als die Schlafzimmertür aufging und Cloud verschlafen durch die Küche ins Bad tapste. Elena sah ihm verwundert nach.  
„Mach dir nichts draus, er ist morgens immer so…“  
Die Blonde nickte grinsend. „Aha… morgens?“  
Reno ignorierte die letzte Bemerkung und bückte sich, sammelte schnell die Einzelteile der Tasse ein. Er hatte sie gerade alle beisammen und hielt sie in seinen zusammengehaltenen Händen, als Cloud aus dem Bad wieder kam. Der Blick der blauen Augen war sofort auf Renos Hände gerichtet, wanderte dann zu dessen Augen, in denen jetzt fast so etwas wie Verzweiflung zu lesen war.  
„Äh… guten morgen… ‚Schatz’?“ Selbst skeptisch begrüßte der Rothaarige Cloud, wobei Elena die beiden amüsiert beobachtete.  
Ohne ein Wort ging der Blonde wieder ins Schlafzimmer.  
„Oh Scheiße…“, fluchte Reno leise und wurde von Elena angegrinst.  
„Du nennst ihn ‚Schatz’?“  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht… Aber es ist einen Versuch wert…“  
Just in diesem Moment ertönte im Schlafzimmer ein riesigen Krach, als würde etwas zerschlagen werden und wieder zuckten Reno und Elena zusammen.  
„Was war das?“, fragte die Blonde ungläubig.  
Reno atmete tief ein. „Vermutlich meine Stereoanlage…“  
Elenas Augen weiteten sich. „Oh…“  
„Na wenigstens hab ich meine Haare noch…“, seufzte der Rothaarige, warf die Stücke der Tasse in die Spüle und setzte sich auch.

Nachdem der Krach im Schlafzimmer verklungen war, kam Cloud wieder in die Küche. Er nahm sich eine Rot-Orange karierte Tasse aus dem Schrank und stellte die Kaffeekanne auf den Tisch. Beinahe liebevoll wuschelte er Reno durch die Haare und setzte sich neben ihn.  
„Guten Morgen, Schatz“, sagte Cloud mit etwas rauer Stimme und Elena erkannte ein kleines Schmunzeln, was sie selbst zum Grinsen brachte.  
Beleidigt lehnte sich Reno zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und brummte leise: „Manchmal bist du’n richtiger Arsch!“

  
Einige Tage später klopfte Reno an Clouds Tür.  
„Hi“, begrüßte er den Blonden, als dieser die Tür öffnete und ihn reinließ. „Ich hab dir was mitgebracht…“  
„Aha?“ Cloud setzte sich auf seine Couch.  
„Ja, schau mal.“ Der Rothaarige wühlte etwas in seiner Tüte, bis er die dunkelrote, zusammengeklebte Tasse hervorholte. „Ich hab auch noch eine andere, warte.“  
Erneut kramte Reno in der Tüte und sah so nicht Clouds verwunderten Blick.  
„Hier!“ Stolz präsentierte Reno eine neue Tasse in demselben Rot, wie die erste. „Ich bin in ganz Midgar rumgerannt, weil die nicht mehr hergestellt wird! Toll, oder?“ Er stellte beide Tassen auf den Wohnzimmertisch und wartete auf Clouds Reaktion, die nach einigen Augenblicken auch kam.  
„Äh… okay… danke…“, meinte der Blonde leicht irritiert, „Aber du hättest das nicht tun müssen. Ich hab doch schon ne neue Lieblingstasse…“  
Ungläubig blickte Reno Cloud an. „Was?“  
„Na ja… ich meine die Rot-Orange Karierte…“  
Der Rothaarige war sprachlos, wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte, war er doch die letzten 2 Tage durch Midgar gelaufen auf der Suche nach dieser Tasse. Ganz zu schweigen von der Zeit, die er gebraucht hatte, um die Zerbrochene wieder zusammenzukleben.  
Cloud sah ihn nachdenklich an und stand schließlich auf. „Willst du auch einen Kaffee?“, fragte er Reno und ging in die Küche, wuschelte ihm im Vorbeigehen durch die roten Haare.  
„Ähm… ja…“, antwortete Reno noch leicht geschockt und seufzte dann, mehr zu sich selbst: „Na toll… und wer bezahlt mir jetzt meine Stereoanlage?“


End file.
